


First Contact [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex, Sorta kinda, Tentacle Sex, b/c they're an alien, i mean its venom so you know what im getting at, make sure they're always bored?, or i dunno, the lesson here hids is to make sure ur symbiote never gets bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: or, why Eddie Brock can never return to his favorite coffee shop





	First Contact [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229774) by [SageMasterofSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Venom/First%20Contact.mp3) | 17:24 | 12.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Venom/First%20Contact.m4b) | 25:34 | 24.4 MB  
  
### Music

 _Crazy Bitch_ by Buckcherry

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
